


Stranger Things One Shots

by PurpleSasha1991



Category: Merlin (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Jonathan Byers, Protective Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSasha1991/pseuds/PurpleSasha1991
Summary: Stranger Things one shots revolving around My three fave Male Characters, many chapters to follow with many ideas for them all.





	1. I'm Not Crazy (Harringrove)

**Author's Note:**

> there will definitely be more to come but not sure on what yet though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is seeing Steve and the others don't like it, can Billy finally move on?

Billy never expected to see Steve sitting on a swing set of all things while the Snowball raged on, he wasn't prepared to see Steve at all since he, since they......since that night, yet he was prepared to leave when he heard it and thought he was hearing things "there were Monsters, you may not believe me.........but there were Monsters" he heard and he just sat down nodding his head. he didn't say anything else as his lip quivered but he did see the stains, said nothing as he inhaled the smoke, exhaled the bullshit. what could he say, I'm sorry for what happened man.......I'm sorry you were dealt a shit hand. he heard Steve mention how he loved Nancy, how he used to love her he meant "what happened to us, why weren't we friends" he said and it drifted into silence again, Then Steve stood and wrapped his coat around himself but as he was leaving he turned Billy's way "sometimes I wonder what would have happened had you not beat my face in" he said, Billy broke down crying that night, he got drunk after Max returned home and broke down wondering what if's as well.

he saw Steve again a week later when he was trying to enjoy christmas, he was standing in the back yard of Billy's house and Billy excused himself to smoke "it's crazy in there tonight" he mentioned and Steve sighed as he didn't shiver but turned to Billy "must be nice, have you told Max" he asked Billy who nearly choked on the smoke, he wasn't expecting such a blunt question but wondered.....told Max what exactly.....that I'm seeing you, by the time he turned to question him Steve was gone and Max was shouting for him. he shook his head and ran inside, received a small beating for his troubles and then was sent to bed where Steve had been waiting to tell him he left the window open. they cuddled but then Steve was gone the next morning, he never returned to the house til New Years where he would stare at the Stars and wonder what it was like to be up there with said Stars, Billy would wonder the same thing as Steve left him in the cold and he saw Max baking with Susan inside, she'd eye him worriedly but then she'd return to helping her mom making Billy indeed wonder a lot of things.

a month later when it was Valentines day Billy had just sent a girl home after screwing her but never really caring for her when Steve showed up, he glared at the teen as he came around and ran a hand down Billy's naked Chest but then his eyes spoke volumes "we could have been great" was all he said as he turned walking away........Billy wishes how true this was as he let Steve walk away. the weeks that follow are of him and Steve speaking about the future, college, loves, life plans.....then it suddenly stops. Max forces it to a stop "have you been talking to Steve" she asks, lip quivering and eyes getting watery causing Billy to want to object, he wants to say no but Max say's nothing just shakes her head and walks away......yet she doesn't because one night he and Steve have a heat filled Night and Billy wakes to stickiness on his stomach and chest, feels an emptiness inside he never felt before and breaks down once more with hot tears pouring down his face.

this happens more times then he can count, Steve and him will let loose and he'll be drunk or bruised and they'll find themselves naked and afterwards Steve is gone and he's left broken once more, he wishes they would stop looking at him like he’s lost it but they keep asking him if he's talking to Steve and he just glares daggers at them shutting them up, Max looks upset and he finds her crying not even minutes later "you need to fucking stop this" she would say and he'd get defensive and say he was fine and things were fine......she'd just push past him and then turn looking sad "it's not fine Billy" she would say, he'd see Dustin waving and Lucas glaring like he always did, see Will.......innocent Will just smiling like he knew. like they all knew something he didn't and he'd curse the sky then stomp towards his car and take off while Max skated home........sometimes he'd be so angry Steve left him alone......he wishes Steve would come back.

when he does see Steve again it's nearing the fourth of July, people are gearing up for fireworks, people are moving on.....Maxine is moving on, Mike, Lucas, Will......their all moving on. but not fucking William Hargrove, he's standing by his car......smoking a cigarette. telling Max to have fun, he's ignoring the bitch who keeps trying to flirt with him. he see's Mrs Wheeler and she gives him a sad smile like she knows something he doesn't, he looks away and See's Nancy looking at him all worried and he again has to force himself to look away. finally he goes to find Max but can't find her anywhere, what he finds is Tommy and his friends and he quickly heads the other way but to no avail "so I have a question, do you think Steve was as crazy as they say or was it your beating that made him crazy" Tommy asked laughing and handing Billy the old newspaper from Months back.

he gripped it in a death grip and felt sick as he tossed it to the side, he never heard his name being called by a female Voice.......he just pushed away from the guys and made his way out. once in his car he blasted the rock and Roll Max hated and then he sped off, he didn't have a true destination in mind but he was surprised when his car stopped and he stared at the home. he slowly got out and opened the door, as he walked up the stairs and found himself in the room he found himself reaching for the pillow. he held it to his chest and cried as Tears poured down hot and painful "Billy" he heard and then he looked up "St-Steve" he whispered and saw the teen Flinch, he reached for the teen and felt arms encircle his "I'm here Billy, I'm here" was what he heard. he stroked Billy's hair and then he sighed "just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" he heard and Billy nodded.

the next morning he awoke on El's lap, he knew what happened......he saw Kali sleeping on the floor in her sleeping bag, he stood as wondered if this would be the last time he'd ever see Steve again. or if there was something broken inside him that meant he'd messed up and was going to be going away for a while, Max was waiting outside as he came out and she looked upset at first but then she sighed as she too held her hand out. he wished he knew what was going on why everyone acted like someone had died or worse, Hopper drove them and he looked strained as he did "what's wrong with everyone" he asked and El looked to Hopper who sighed as Max got out, they had arrived and Max led Billy up the pathway "I get it's been harder for you, no one said anything because I asked them not to" she said and Billy knew what was coming "don't do this Max......please" he asked her and she sighed. she looked behind him and he wondered if he should look too but then he turned and Steve smiled again "Billy you need to move on.....I'm sorry but this is the only way" she said and he begged her not to show him.

but it was too late, there engraved in stone were four Names.....Billy heard a snap and looked behind him at El who was shaking and Billy looked absolutely torn and broken, she walked forward Hugging him as the memories flooded Back. Billy and Dustin in the Tunnels, Lucas above, Will......all gone, not because of him. he saved Mike, he saved Max in time but when he went back for the other three it was too late, now there were Jokes that Steve got them killed. that Steve was crazy, that Steve was a lot of things and as Steve started fading into Dust Billy kept repeating over and over "I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry....loved him" his hand finding the headstone and tracing Steve's name, wishing with every fiber of his being he had just listened to Steve when he said "there are scarier things out there then you Hargrove and I need to protect these kids" if he had just listened then maybe Steve would still be here, maybe his princess, his pretty Boy would still be alive........sometimes he swears he can still hear the laughter, still see the damned twinkle in his eyes and thinks maybe it's okay to be a little crazy.


	2. Always (ByerGrove/Bonathan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy hurts Jonathan but then Billy's there, and their relationship changes.

Nancy and him did break up, but he had hoped......he so hoped maybe she would have forgiven him.....that maybe things would be okay. he almost lost her so he didn't understand why it was the same for her, he noticed sometimes how she always found her eyes looking at Steve and Robin and he swallowed thickly as he snuck from his room. he had his keys and was standing in front of his car debating on going to see her, he knew it was wrong but he had to know........he sighed and then he got in and drove straight to her home. she wasn't home so he drove to Steve's and when he approached he felt sick, he could see enough in the window to know. he turned and punched a tree then walked back to his car, he drove off not caring if Steve, Nancy, or anyone saw him.......as he made his way down the road he laughed through his bitter tears at the irony "she did it to Steve of course she's going to do it to me" he said and then continued to drive, he passed a car not seeing who the driver was and continued.

when he made it to the Quarry he saw the car had followed him and got out preparing for a fight when he saw it was Billy Hargrove.....fucking Hargrove. he got angrier, Nancy would have never got back together with Steve had all this Bullshit with Billy happened, he knew he was lying to himself as he stormed forward. Billy wasn't to blame for Nancy sleeping around, it wasn't Billy's fault she lied to Jonathan, it wasn't Billy's fault that she broke up with him then went right back to Harrington....but he needed an outlet and he swung forcing Billy to take a step back, he let Jonathan swing his arms in the air then he winced when Jonathan got his face "it's always fucking you" he heard and then felt himself get thrown to the ground.

Billy had just been trying to forget the shit, the fucking Mind Flayer thing, the fucking upside down as Steve and them explained it.......just fucking forget it all. when his dad beat him the final time he died, the Mind Flayer killed him.......yet he didn't. he was reported dead in the mall fire, said he fell to his death and broke his neck but Billy knew better. he had killed his own father, nearly killed Mike and El who had forgiven him. Max, fuck......he was beyond upset when he remembered he had hit her, she forgave him and he wished she hadn't. wished she would Blame him, she never did. in the three months following the Mall Shit, the party as they were called made efforts to be there for him in a way. Dustin brought him a walkie to talk to El if he needed, El brought him a golden brown Bear holding a surfboard and he cried like a baby, she understood and just placed a comforting hand on his. Max with a certain Byers Kids help brought him some Mixtapes "to widen your Music tasted is what Jonathan said" she had told him, then he received a new black leather jacket from Harrington of all people.

never mind his bills were all paid, he wasn't going to argue with Steve so he let it go......he saw how Steve and Nancy looked at each other and wondered briefly if the older Byers kid knew it. the guy never came to see him though others had, he figured the guy was busy screwing the Wheeler chick but as he prepared to receive a punch to the face because of said Byers Teen he was shocked when the other Teen surged forward and kissed him, he tensed not knowing how to react but then decided better as he flipped them and felt his tongue meeting Jonathan's. he felt how warm the guys skin felt, he broke the kiss and tasted the tears as he licked them clean from Jonathan's face and got it. the Wheeler Bitch hurt him and he wanted an out, Billy shoved him away and saw Jonathan's face looking angrier then ever "not like this" Billy said and Jonathan was gasping as he had a hard on and he ground his teeth clenching his fists looking ready to hit Billy but then thought better of it as he turned to the guy in question "fuck you" he spat and then took off. 

Billy could have followed but he didn't, he snorted and threw his hands up......he knew what it was like to want to forget the pain. he knew what it was like to want to feel something, anything else but this wasn't the answer......which he told Jonathan as much the next night when he showed back up. he let the guy share cigarettes with him and explain why he was angry "and now she's with him every night" he said and Billy snorted as he rolled his eyes "you sure it's just Steve she's with" he asked and Jonathan frowned as he looked at Billy with confusion and Billy sighed as he handed the cigarette back to Jonathan "have you noticed how Robin is always closer to her as well" he explained and Jonathan snorted "but Robin's Gay" he said and Billy rolled his eyes causing Jonathan who was only playing dumb to keep the truth at Bay to sigh "your right, I have noticed.....I just thought if I blamed just Steve it wouldn't hurt as much" he explained. he had seen Robin in the window and it hurt when their eyes met, she had faltered tonight and then he took off....he was hurting and no one seemed to care "so what I'm just your charity case" he asked Billy who snorted.

he walked over and blew Smoke in Jonathan's face but he never faltered "correction, I'm yours" he joked and Jonathan faltered then and looked confused again "wh-what" he asked as Billy put Jonathan's cigarette out and then smiled, he leaned down slowly and kissed the guy so softly and sweet it made Jonathan briefly think Nancy but then he smelled the cologne and felt the rough hands on his back. he felt their tongues dancing with each other so to speak and then felt lips on his neck, as he felt his jacket come off and hand and a tongue on his stomach his eyes fluttered and he then felt a cool breeze on his dick and looked down almost seeing Nancy for a second but then he grew harder as she disappeared and Billy looked up smirking "that's it Byers......keep your eyes on me at all times" Billy stated as he dove in. Jonathan gasped and then he gripped the mirror on the car so tight as he tried to obey but found his head falling backwards and all thoughts of Nancy gone from his mind.

* * *

it became a normal thing, Nancy saw them hanging out more and assumed he was over her now.....Billy and him stopped talking to them for a while. they never had sex it was always Blowjobs....Handjobs, and making out.....it wasn't that he didn't want to fuck Billy or have him fuck him but it's just he was just trying to get over Nancy. yet the more he hung out with Billy the more he found Nancy slipping far from his thoughts, he told Billy as much and Billy said "cool dude" it was like a friendly thing. he doesn't know why but he wasn't happy still, he didn't understand why, well he did but come on Billy wasn't truly interested as far as he knew. he figured as much since he saw with their encounters that he'd hook up with a different girl here and there, none never wanted him though so he pretty much opted out on the nights Billy hooked up with girls.

Billy however fucking hated the girls he was with, not because he didn't respect them or some shit.....more because the shit they said about Byers, Jonathan. he'd kick them to the curb the second they even mentioned Jonathan, he'd lie and say that mentioning another guy was a turn off and they soon got the message......don't talk about anyone but the two of them. it worked for a while, he was able to bag any chick he wanted, it didn't hurt though that he pretended it was Jonathan himself sometimes......he'd come twice as harder when he imagined Jon and his plump lips and tight ass. he caught himself watching Jonathan saunter off and imagined pounded into that sweet ass and making him scream Billy's name, sure he whacked one off here and there to rid the thoughts but he felt he wanted more. he didn't know if Jonathan was ready though and didn't want to scare the guy, except it all came to a head one night when Billy was mentioning hooking up with some girl from Boston who was there visiting Family when Jonathan stalked off. 

he left Billy standing there by the gym and Billy frowned racing after him, when he stopped Jonathan, Jon swung and hit Billy.......he actually hit Billy, Billy swung back and missed. swung again and hit Jonathan and then a crowd formed......as they beat each other black and blue a teacher, Nancy, Steve, they all came running and their parents called. Billy was thankful Susan was the only living relative of his as far as he knew that came down, she said it was fine. then she rounded in on him when he got home "tell him how you feel" she had said during their fight of how she wasn't his mom, that she was useless which was a lie and she knew it, she finally shouted those words and he froze "wh-what" he asked as he felt the air leave his lungs "just tell him the truth, he's got to be hurting the same way you are" she said and it now made sense, the fighting, the anger over the past few weeks.

he sighed as he nodded and headed out, Jonathan however had cried in his mothers arms having officially gotten over Nancy.......Nancy looked sadly at her Ex Boyfriends and now girlfriend and wondered if things could work out for him......Steve was frustrated because his best friend was hurting, never mind the fact he repeatedly told Jonathan he was never with Nancy again and that Heather his new girlfriend said he needed to use his words better "baby just explain what your feeling to him, if he doesn't feel the same then cut your losses" his mother said, she was right......he didn't need to keep hurting himself with Billy. if he didn't try then what was the point, that night found Billy at the Quarry, he waited and waited and then sighed putting his cigarette out and he turned but then felt lips on his. the same old lips, rough from being chapped, rough hands as they ran down his body. he felt his lust growing and his heart swelled with all the emotions he could muster "fuck wait, I need to tell you something" Billy stated and opened his eyes seeing Jonathan smiling "I love you too now fuck me" he said and Billy forgot what he was going to say and gaped.

he saw Jonathan smirk "what no words Hargrove" he said and Billy plunged forward once more and then they found their clothes littering the front seat "are you sure" Billy asked worriedly as he lined his cock with Jonathan's hole and Jonathan nodded biting his lip, Billy pushed in slowly his hands on the sides of Jonathan's legs as he pushed in "fuck, it burns" Jonathan said even though they used a lot of lube, Billy winced and apologized as Jonathan started to relax, he hurt but it was a good pain. as Billy bit his lip to keep his moans at Bay he felt himself bottoming out and pulled out, then pushed back in repeatedly "Fuck Billy" Jonathan cried out and Billy realized he had hit the sweet spot and groaned, Jonathan however felt fire inside him. he saw Stars and he felt his legs wrapping around Billy, he pulled him down and their lips met as Billy slowly thrust in and out of Jonathan.....the car rocked slowly as skin met skin and Billy felt his hand inching down to Jonathan's cock and he slowly started stroking it to meet their pace. moans and cries of pleasure filled the car as Billy felt his own gut burning, this was newer then just a girl Pussy. it was tighter and warmer, he picked Jonathan up as the pace started picking up and heard Jonathan throwing curses out as he rocked against Billy.

he wrapped his arms around Billy's neck and his head fell in the crook of Billy's shoulder as he rode out the high of the pleasure "fuck, Billy Please" he heard a cry and he yanked gently on the head of Jonathan's dick which had a torn sound coming from the guy "you beg so pretty like a little slut" he whispered, to which Jonathan's eyes went wide and he arched his back as the pace became faster, rougher, and brutal "Billy" he cried out and Billy smirked licking the sweat clean from Jonathan's neck as he stroked rougher and faster "fuck I'm gonna, I'm going to" he made a choked sound causing Billy to chuckle and then push deeper, faster, and harder "come for me baby" he whispered.....that's all Jonathan needed because they came together at the same time and Jonathan moaned and whimpered as Billy continued thrusting even though it was over stimulation. after round two Billy snuggled next to Jonathan his dick still in his ass, which had Jonathan moaning again but Billy told him to sleep "you'll be here when I wake" he asked and Billy smirked kissing Jonathan's neck and said "Always Baby, Always" he whispered and held tighter realizing even with the pain of the past he now had a reason to finally move forward.


	3. Wood and Water (Harringrove)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Just Steve trying to hide his secret from Billy and others, in turn Billy doesn't want to walk in his father's footsteps.

since Steve was born he was told he was different, his parents even went as far as to say there was something off about him but......they never explained but then he never asked. it was on his fifteenth birthday he learned why, he had been swimming in his pool......just moments after the party died down and people went home that he found himself in pain. Robin was his best friend, she had snuck back in to finally make amends with Steve when she saw it as well. he grew a tail, he had gills where his ribs were, he had fins on his hands and Fingers....he had these Amber eyes, and he had scales on his face and throughout his body here and there. yet when she noticed he was freaking out with his big tail, noticed he was splashing too much she jumped in and held her hands up to calm him. it worked and he was able to calm Long enough for her to make a pact with him, keep the secrets.....she liked girls and he was a fish. it worked, though they had moments when he almost got caught yet didn't, by Tommy namely who deemed Steve a problem for hiding so many secrets.

then came Nancy and Jonathan who only found out because they were trying to find her friend Barb and well......yeah supernatural other world aside they realized this wasn't the weirdest thing, what was weird was how the creatures never bothered Steve, he was a cold blooded being and this meant he could protect the kids better. protect them all better, he didn't have heated powers liked how he wished he had but he was still a protector. but a lot can happen in two years, he went from being their friend to King Steve and somehow let it go to his head......this was the same night that Nancy learned the truth. the night he rejected Tommy's offer for a party at his house, the night Barb went missing.......Jonathan and her were not dating but they were still friends. 

so they kept the secret, for Steve's sake whom they noticed was lonely.....but then when Tommy and Carol started messing with Jonathan he lashed out, made the water fountain burst and she got sprayed.....they were too stupid to realize it was him because he just said they were assholes and left. he apologized to Nancy, Jonathan, and Robin who all thought on it teasing him and then agreed to forgive him. he became a loser again but had no issues with it, yet when Will was found alive and tests ran to make sure he was okay the summer after and the next year Steve feared that Tommy and Carol would try to retaliate against him. then came Billy, he was all muscle and all fire but he wasn't stupid, he never wanted to move to a shit town like Hawkins, what because his father believed in fairies, werewolves, and Mermaids and shit. he wanted Billy to be a hunter like him, used his big time job as a cover to do what he did on his days off which was hunt for beings that weren't Human as he put it. 

he also beat Billy when Billy refused asking if he was a Pussy, calling him Fag, Queer, all names to hurt his son but he didn't care if Billy was gay just so long as he carried on the family name and became the hunter his father wanted him to be. he was seventeen and didn't give a shit, he wanted to party and drink as well as fuck anyone he wanted. he wanted a normal life away from this shit, so when he met Steve Harrington he knew something was off, could tell....no one was that fucking.....mesmerizing is the word Billy used. he was obsessed with the previous King's face, those eyes, those lips......when he was close during practice one day he smelled this sweet peachy and floral scent that drove him wild, it was like he was a cat high off catnip and had excused himself. he ended up beating one off to the image of him fucking Harrington right up against the wall, and when he came he came to Harrington screaming his name. he knew what this was, his father spoke of it for years, Pheromones.

"fucking hell Harrington, your not Human" he whispered and he frowned trying to figure out what Harrington might be but nothing came to mind....he would never tell his father because sure he wanted to keep King Steve's crown, but then he also realized why Steve didn't give a shit, he had more concerning matters to deal with. it made Billy's Blood boil at the thought that someone had to hide who they were, that's why afterwards he always teased and taunted Steve.......he joked about Nancy his ex. how she ran off with Byers and he saw the hurt flash on Steve's face.....then he left. he wished he could have taken the words back, but he didn't.......Steve however was hurt Nancy hurt him by running off with Jonathan, they were broke up yes but it Still hurt. he managed to hide his secret even after he protected the kids in the junkyard, even after Billy lost it......how his father beat him that same night because he wasn't doing enough to become a hunter, how he was useless if he didn't grow up.

he lost his shit, bit back his anger to flirt shamelessly with Nancy's mother, how he found himself beating the crap out of Steve Fucking Harrington and the guy let him. he swears he saw Steve's eyes change but then he was knocked out by some curly haired kid and threatened by same kid, the months that followed had him avoiding the little shits and their Baby sitter. he was trying to find the courage to apologize and warn them of his psycho father, so when he somehow found himself working at the pool for the summer he jumped at the opportunity and even invited Steve and his step sister Maxine Mayfield to the Pool. Steve however had been trying to avoid Billy since he let the guy beat him "you could have taken him" Max had hissed, using her claws to rip at the tree bark in his back yard, Max was a werefox......she hated her full name......and she kept her secret as well as Steve's very well. he just sighed and looked to the sky as he spoke "I know I could have Max but I could have also killed him if I had" he explained and Max rolled her eyes saying good riddance and then turned to head back in "just, if he comes back let me know and I'll take him" she said to which he scoffed and rolled his eyes now.

he wanted to be the good brother he was trying to be but Max, she was different then him......she was......she wasn't fond of water much, she was however fond of a certain brunette boy who kept coming over every day now for a few weeks. he knew it was friendship now, but she had her eye on El and El on her. Mike didn't understand why his two girls were spending more time with each other then him but he would as he grew up......Steve hoped they stayed young for a while at least though because he would hate to have to be the bearer of bad news, he wished he had kept his secret better because Billy himself had been pestering him on why he hadn't been going into the water and was downright staying near the entrance when he came to the pool. they were on better terms and Steve hoped he would let it go, he was wrong. it was a warm night two weeks before July fourth, Steve was helping Billy to lock up and clean up so they could both carpool since Billy got his car taken away, Steve remembering to park a block away so as to not make Billy's father angry.

he heard how Crazy Billy's father could get, heard how Billy's father beat him for being even a minute late and so on so forth......but he never witnessed it. as he put the tarp up and prepared to help Billy finish the rest of the pool he heard it loud and clear, a dog barking "fucking animal get back here" he heard Billy say and turned seeing Billy chasing a dog around the pool "Steve can you grab the gate now" he asked and Steve turned to open the gate when the Animal's big tail whacked him and he went flying, the gate opened and the dog ran out but it was too late "BILLY!" he screamed and Billy turned his way frowning. as he went under he briefly wondered if this was it, if this was the moment his secret was toast, the moment that he'd no longer be Steve "the hair" Harrington......he'd be a freak show. he felt his legs grow tight and he felt the gills move into place, then he saw his fins on his hands and sunk low below the surface......he prayed Billy would just let him die down here but he heard a splash and then saw Billy looking for him.

he met Billy's eyes and he went wide eyed as he took in Steve's long tail and his features but then he swam forward, his hands found Steve's and he felt himself place a hand on the scales on Steve's face.....beautiful is what he thought. he thought Steve drowned and he dove in to save him, yet when he saw the tail, the gills, the fins and scales he was shocked. he felt himself lean forward and kiss Steve because fuck his father, fuck his rules, fuck what he wanted. when they came up for air Steve looked terrified "baby look at me" Billy said but Steve still looked down and Billy put his finger under Steve's chin and raised his head "your so fucking beautiful right now, your even more beautiful then I ever thought.....because your you" he whispered and Steve faltered as Billy tried to kiss him "you think I'm beautiful" he whispered and Billy smirked "well I thought so before but this, this is gorgeous" he whispered the last part and Steve kissed him back. when he was dry enough to change and he looked down at his hands, his eyes still Amber Billy gasped "I need to let you know, and you have to forgive me I never wanted it" he said to Steve, he told him everything and Steve listened.

afterwards Steve kissed him again and scoffed "you have no idea" to which Billy frowned and Steve sighed "this won't chase me off, Mermaids Mate for Life" he said to which Billy smiled and then he kissed Steve so deeply and fondly knowing now things would be okay, speaking of okay......he noticed a fox watching them and felt a familiar tug in his chest as Steve explained this was Max. now he had two people in his life to protect, Steve and his bratty sister.....but as he let the fox nudge him and Steve lead him to the car he knew yes, things would be alright, his father be damned because shockingly to say the least he just found his soul Mate....quite literally.


	4. Am I Good Enough? (Harringrove)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-  
> a look into Steve's insecurities as well as Jonathan and Billy taking action of sorts.

he wishes he could say it started when Barb died, started when the upside down happened......no his facade.....the mask he wore started when his parents decided they never wanted a kid and left him alone.....he was twelve. he was fucking twelve with no clue how to live his life, of course they had a nanny help him but it wasn't the same, the loneliness started when he was thirteen wondering where his parents were. he'd have nightmares sometimes but he'd be alone, as he grew he learned to don a mask. people called him a pussy if he didn't, said he was weak when he wasn't. he grew up learning how to lie, how to pretend he was okay when he wasn't.

when he became friends with Tommy.H and Carol he thought they cared, then he learned real quick they didn't.....they only cared about his money and the parties he threw, the first girl he slept with he learned it eased the pain. he'd pretend this girl or the next was the one he'd marry, lies.....all lies. this continued til he was Sixteen, Parties.......Sex......Alcohol........Drugs sometimes. then came Nancy, she was soft, sweet, kind, beautiful Nancy......he fell hard, she was everything he wasn't, sure she was a girl but......she was happy. Steve was only Happy when she was around and she didn't know for sure but saw the cracks in his armor, she knew something was wrong but he always pretended. until one night he found himself telling her everything, it was the night Barb went missing. he decided from then on to never be honest about himself again, then Barb Disappeared and he......he felt like shit. but he hid it well, he hid the pain and sadness he felt because he actually liked Barb. 

he loved Nancy and when he learned she went off with the Byers kid he lost it, he was angry at himself, angry at Barb for disappearing, angry at Nancy for leaving with Jonathan, angry at Carol and Tommy for being assholes, angry at Jonathan for......for......for what, for being a good friend, for trying to find Barb with Nancy, for being.....for forcing Steve to re-evaluate himself in a different light. he questioned things briefly then he was being hit repeatedly, he let Jonathan because this pain woke up a new thing for Steve he never knew existed. pain to deal with Pain.....he didn't think too much on it just it floated through his head as he healed from Jonathan's fight with him, then he witnessed flower faced Creatures and the thought took a back seat as he tried to come to terms with this new world he wound up in. he managed to get Nancy back, then the Byers kid was tested and Jonathan had to go every week to aid his brother and Steve saw less of him. except, things were happening back to back that Steve wished he had payed attention to, the new guy. 

his showing up made Steve feel he wasn't good enough anymore because every comment was him not being on top anymore, there was a new reigning king, look whose on top now, etc.....Steve grew tired of it. he mentioned the party and told Nancy they should go, he wanted to try to get back to himself but he didn't care about the damn crown, then Nancy did what she did......he felt broken. he hasn't cried since he was Thirteen and the Nanny said his parents were never coming back, said that she would take care of him now. he went home that night and cried because he believed they loved each other but, but now he wasn't so sure. Billy made comments about it the next day and Steve shoved him, when he was shoved on his ass and winced at the pain he felt the pain in his heart lessen. but Nancy ripped the wound wider when she said she didn't remember it obviously, she ran off with Jonathan again and Steve didn't follow this time, he let her. he felt like he was dying inside, the emptiness, the hollow ache and pain in his chest hurt so bad.

he cried and screamed for nearly thirty minutes into his pillow that night, he tried to apologize for what he said but then was recruited by Dustin Henderson of all People......he felt needed and his mission changed. he protected the kids, he fought nearly three demodogs and lived to speak of it, he recruited a little red haired girl who he was fond of, he became a mom of sorts but he'll hit you if you call him that. so when they learned the gate wasn't closed he sort of became the person to baby sit the kids while they try to get the fucking thing out of a one Will Byers, he fought Billy and lost but he was far from caring. the pain ate at the pain inside and he had for nearly two years pretended he was okay....everyone believed the lies he made, the face he put on.

that night it broke, he healed and took Dustin to the Snowball......that night he cried in his car, he didn't see Hargrove.....didn't see the pain Billy had on his face as he watched Steve's breakdown. nor did he see Jonathan come outside for some air and witness the same meltdown, he put the mask back on. Summer came, he got a job Slinging Ice cream til senior year started. Billy got the Job at the pool and Steve was desperately trying to cling to sanity, he was losing. it was when he was chopping something, cherries or something and sliced his finger he found it, the thing to help him. the first time he sliced a cut on his arm he was thankful it was where no one would see it, he learned to hide it better when asked why he started wearing longer tee's. he said he burned to easily and the ice cream shop was too cold, the boss man bought it, Robin thought him weird.

when Billy made rude comments about it he let it go, but it hurt that he couldn't be as attractive as Billy who always had shirts off, so Steve started looking at himself in a different light. one particular comment from Tommy had him hating himself even more "hey fat ass when are we going to be served" or something like that was thrown out and Steve felt like the air had left his lungs, he felt sick and he then put a mask on and did his Job. for Billy he knew the ladies liked him, he knew they wanted him.....but he only wanted one okay two people......one was taken and one was oblivious as usual. Billy was thankful for this sometimes, because ever since he met the former King of Hawkins he saw something in Steve. it wasn't good, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes.....he saw the pain in his face he so desperately tried to hide, but one day he saw the rigid way Steve got when Tommy called him a name making fun of his weight. Billy had snorted because Steve was anything but fat.

he thought Steve already knew this with how toned he looked.....okay sure he didn't have a whole lot of Muscle but Billy would never call him fat though. he won't pretend he didn't notice how Steve stopped bickering with him as much, nor how when he even made a comment about his weight or about the change in mood Steve changed topic quickly......Billy did notice however that Steve wore longer shirts when it was 100 degree's out, he also rejected the new girls offer for lunch claiming he'd pick something up after his shift. Billy started following Steve and knew how to be hidden so to speak.....he witnessed that as soon as Steve got off he went straight home. Billy didn't stick around figuring Steve ate at home, but as the weeks went by he started feeling like that was a lie too because Steve would wince when Robin asked him to try new flavors, he'd quickly taste it and say it was good then when she wasn't looking spit it out. 

Billy wasn't stupid and knew it couldn't be the ice cream, he never knew the signs and symptoms of Anorexia or Bulemia and people preferred not speaking of it as it was and is hush hush but damn it he saw Steve acting beyond strange and wanted answers. the guy looked tired lately and looked more worn out then he's ever seen him, hell if Billy noticed he was sure Steve's co worker noticed. she did as he saw but then so did another person Billy didn't see, no one can accuse Jonathan of not being observant enough. the few times he had been into Scoops Ahoy he noticed Steve wasn't acting like himself lately, he looked more worn out then Jonathan felt and he looked off. for one who wears long sleeve shirts in 100 degree weather, who refuses to eat til they get home.......it wasn't like Steve for he'd always tell them to eat all the time, make sure they had enough sleep, make sure they had lunch made up for school, etc.....he was like the mom for them all and if he wasn't taking care of himself then Jonathan needed to know.

he hadn't been sure of why til this summer "you need to tell him" Nancy had said, then she had sighed and rolled her eyes "tell them both" she stated Plainly as she eyed Billy climbing up the lifeguard stand and snorting "I mean it's weird but I get it" she had stated and her eyes met Heather's and he got it. it wasn't to be said out loud but he and Billy had become friends of sorts after the snowball, talking about how shitty their fathers were, swapping Musical Tastes, and talking about their siblings. he didn't really hate Billy but he wasn't sure how he felt, yet for Steve he just knew. he hurt for Steve because Steve had done so much for them all and he had received no real reward like he guesses they all felt they had, he winced remembering the time Steve had risked his life to save Nancy and him from the demodog and then sighed and clenched his fists at how he protected the kids from Billy, the same Billy who apologized tenfold to them all. 

yet he knew something was wrong with Steve the moment he set foot back in scoops ahoy, he met Billy's eyes and the former bully stood and walked his way......Steve noticed their closed off conversation. he noticed lately how they hung out more and it hurt, he liked Jonathan, he liked Billy yet......here he was alone and he figured it out "their dating, of course they are" he wasn't stupid, with how he noticed they looked at each other and how they touched their hands together. he thought maybe this meant he could have Nancy back but then he noticed how comfortable she was getting with Heather from the pool, he tried with Robin and she shut him down immediately with how she liked Tammi Thompson, so he figured this was what he was destined for. to be alone, he tried to not let it get to him but the voices, his thoughts got so jumbled sometimes. he'd think that Billy was better for Jonathan then him because of similar bad fathers, he knew because of Max of course.

then he thought it was because they had similar music tastes and their background "how can I ever compete with that" he had thought, he'd think what if's......what if he had actually tried harder in the past o be Jonathan's friend.....what if he had befriended Billy. he still slept sometimes and ate small amounts here and there it's just lately his depression made him not hungry, don't get him wrong he loved the kids but he......he craved more. sometimes Steve wished he had listened to himself more "maybe I should sleep more, maybe I should eat a little more, maybe this, maybe that" then he wouldn't have collapsed that same day from exhaustion, hunger, etc. he turned to Robin feeling a little dizzy and she frowned "Steve" she asked and he had turned to see Jonathan and Billy looking at him, frowning at him. they must think him crazy as he turned and headed back into the back, he heard a thud and figured it had been him......he then heard running feet and felt hands on his face but couldn't speak as exhaustion took over. for Billy it was different, he turned and saw how Pale Steve looked, how he looked delirious and when Robin was her name.....when she turned his way she looked worried.

he watched Harrington turn and walk back to the back and looked to Jonathan on what was wrong but Jonathan looked Pale "go" was all he said and Billy heard a Thud, Jonathan he noticed had been gripping his wrist in a death Grip. he quickly got himself loose and told Jon to meet him out back, as he ran past Customers he saw Robin frowning as she called for Steve in the back and received no answer. yet Billy ran back there and when he entered he saw Steve lying on the ground and a sign laying next to him, he quickly placed his hands on Steve's face and patted his cheeks trying to get him to wake "fuck Steve wake up" he hissed and then sighed as he went to pick him up as Robin opened the divider of sorts "what's going on" she hissed and Billy sighed "tell the boss person he's sick, I'm going to take him home" Billy stated to which Robin frowned looking down at Steve worriedly.

she agreed and Billy went wide eyed as he picked Steve up "what" Robin asked and he said it was nothing but she didn't look like she believed him, he just walked out not answering. what could he say, that Steve felt lighter then he should......that Billy could almost feel Steve's Bones sticking out.....Billy bit his lip to keep his emotions in check and when he placed Steve in the car he saw Steve's sleeve's ride up and then saw it. he cursed as his fingers traced old Scars, scars similar to ones he and Jonathan had from years gone by "what do we do" Jon asked and Billy sighed as he caressed Steve's forehead and felt an actual tear threatening to drop. he sucked in a shallow breath and then sighed as he looked to Jonathan sharply "we help him, we find the truth out and we help him" fuck it, if he couldn't apologize to Steve then he'd save his ass.

* * *

Steve groaned as he woke up and winced at the bright light, the curtain was closed abruptly and a light turned on "how are you" he heard and looked up seeing Jonathan himself......the teen looked worried and when Steve noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt he nearly freaked out "easy, easy, it's okay.....your okay" Jonathan said causing Steve to look and meet his eyes. what he saw had him breaking down, it was understanding......understanding for what. he heard a door open but said nothing, he did however feel a calloused hand massaging his shoulders for how tense he was......then he heard it "we just want to help" he tensed again. Billy, Billy fucking Hargrove was here, why.....why were they here and where was his shirt. he nearly panicked when Jonathan shushed him and rubbed his arms "can you please talk to us Steve" Jonathan said, they wanted him to explain why he did, was doing what he was doing.

for a while he said nothing but then the tears came, Billy was in front of him now "Princess we just want to help" and this was going against every thing screaming at Billy that he shouldn't care, he should just run and not look back but he squashed it down........that's when Steve spoke and he felt sick, felt like he couldn't breath, or hell even think "your better then me, you both are......so much better" he said and they gaped at each other, Jonathan was the one who reached out "Steve what do you mean" he asked and Steve scoffed and stood abruptly but swayed for a second before he walked to the window. he looked leaner but not in a good way "I mean" he said turning around and looking not like himself much anymore "Billy has his looks, his Body......you have your camera, your music, him his car, you have your shyness.....I'm just Steve" he said and scoffed as he started crying then got angry "Steve "the hair" Harrington" he spat and yanked at his hair. 

Billy was scared because he has never seen Steve like this "I mean fuck, I'm not smart enough, I'm not a good boyfriend, fuck I can Barely keep the kids safe, let alone I'm not good enough for any of those girls because apparently I'm pretty much nothing now" he was shouting now. then he bit his lip and turned, his shoulders shook as he whispered and both men stood "I'm too weak, I'm not a good son, why can't you be smarter like the other kids, why can't you be stronger, faster, why do I have an idiot for a son, or my favorite.....it's bullshit, all of it's bullshit......this relationship is Bullshit" he spat......they got it, Steve felt Lonely, Isolated, he felt pressures from the kids at school, from his parents, from society. it didn't help that Billy made comments here and there and didn't try to help, he reached Steve first and then did something he hoped Steve wouldn't hate.

he kissed his shoulder, he kissed his neck, made his way to Steve's cheek.....then when Steve turned he kissed him fully "Princess, you are enough......you are so much better then me" he hissed as his own tears fell. he was upset that people made Steve feel like this, that his own parents.....sure his dad Beat him but this was worse. this was a slow death, slower then Billy's because it ate you from inside and Billy learned long ago to bury that shit and come out strong. Steve wore his heart on his sleeve and loved and cared with his whole heart "your better then me too, I stole Nancy but......she was never who I really wanted and I lied to her and myself" Jonathan said and Steve looked up through his tears. he felt Jonathan grasp his hand and then smiled "look pretty boy, what we're trying to say is........" Billy trailed off and then turned to Jonathan "Fuck it" he said and then turned to Steve "we fucking love you okay, scars, body, mind, and all......we don't fucking care.....we love you" he said and he raised his eyebrows as he realized he just admitted what he had been holding in for a year.

then he kissed Steve, kissed Jonathan, and Vice Versa......later when Steve had showered and re-dressed both boys made Steve eat, small amounts but one at a time to get him back into eating. when he finished Billy and Jonathan smiled and kissed both hands "this is real right" he asked and both nodded "it's real, we're not leaving you anytime soon pretty Boy" Billy said. he was sure there were more insecurities running around in Steve's head but that was for another time and day, for now as he watched Jonathan cuddle into the couch to watch some western with Steve and he saw Steve look back at him and smile raising his hand to grab Billy's he figured things were looking up, he found two Boyfriends just two months after taking his sister to some stupid dance and he realized Steve and Jonathan were not so different from him as he thought. yet as he kneeled down and laid his head Near Steve's he felt their differences is also what just might have brought them together as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write sort of because I have depression and am severly insecure most days but I wrote sort of small amounts to give you guys an Idea.......I might make this into a full story soon or one day.


	5. Healing (Stonathan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Cheats, Steve Hurts, somehow Jonathan helps him heal.

he wished he could unsee what he had seen, yet as he drove down the road Steve felt hot tears stinging his eyes.......after Jonathan told him he dumped Nancy because she was not the same girl he fell in love with he felt bad thinking how in love he was with Billy and was prepared to tell him. but then he showed up, not at Billy's house but Heather's to ask her advice......Robin said her best friend had answers on how to make his boyfriend know he loved him. they were boyfriends weren't they, Robin and Nancy found each other and Jonathan was happy for them but still hurting. so when he sighed getting from the car, he never thought to check the garage because who would. he just knocked but heard loud music upstairs. he frowned and then sighed trying again but still nothing so he entered, the door was unlocked. 

he heard sounds but didn't know what it was, as he turned to go up the stairs he froze and stared........he wanted to unsee Billy fucking into Heather, wanted to unsee her riding him. unsee the way she cried out as he hit a particular spot, how he always had done with Steve, unsee him groaning "fuck baby your so good" he whispered and she moaned. it made Steve sick, Billy's head threw back as he hit harder and faster and Steve turned to leave but stepped on some broken glass he only just now realized was there signaling his presence and he turned back to the scene when she opened her eyes she shrieked and covered herself "what the hell Steve" she shouted and he turned away and swallowed thickly "Robin said you might have some advice for something, but I see your busy" he hissed and felt the first tear fall as he glared Daggers at Billy who looked down not meeting Steve's eyes "wait, what's going on" Heather and Steve wetly laughed and scoffed "absolutely nothing, just fucking forget it because it's over" he hissed and Billy's head shot up and he looked pained "I'm fucking done" he spat and turned as Heather looked between them and then she went wide eyed and felt sad.

Billy rushed grabbing his pants and his hard on forgotten as he pulled the pants on and raced after Steve......Heather still sat there covering herself and pain echoing inside her..........she felt bad for hurting Steve, had no clue and just watched a potential friendship crash and burn, Steve however didn't care as he raced from the home. he was grabbed and he spun hitting Billy who looked angry for a second but then he scoffed "why does it matter, we said we weren't serious from the beginning why do you fucking care" he asked and Steve stopped shaking and then looked up and smiled a sarcastic smile "your right, we're not serious. nothing happened, so I guess we're finished then, I mean I loved you but that obviously doesn't matter now does it" he asked and he watched Billy's eyes go wide and he looked like he wanted to cry.

Steve turned to leave and Billy grabbed his wrist, he turned angrily "don't touch me" he said and then he turned again but Billy grabbed for him again and Steve swung.....he hit Billy square in the jaw and then got into his car taking off. he didn't look back as tears fell, how could he be so stupid......he figured that Billy's past was behind him. believed it was but, now he..........as Steve stopped his car he slammed his hands against the steering wheel and then he found himself making his way to his destination and sat there for a good ten minutes before he walked to the door. the lights were all off but he found himself knocking and he held his breath fearing he woke the whole home but then the door opened and Jonathan looked tired and Steve felt bad "Steve wha-, what are you doing here" he asked and Steve saw exactly how tired he looked and bit back tears but couldn't keep the tremor in his Voice "I'm sorry, j-just forget I showed up, this was a mistake" he said and faked a smile as he turned.

the door opened and he felt someone touch his shoulder "Steve what's going on" he asked and Steve didn't look at him and he felt the tears come "Steve please talk to me" he said and then he lunged forward as the pain came, Jonathan just wrapped his hands around Steve trying to calm the poor Guy. his mom was standing there looking worried, when he was inside and dry, having been drinking tea to calm him he broke down, told the truth "I wanted to tell you guys but...." he trailed off and looked down at the now empty cup. Joyce put her hand on his and looked to Jonathan "I'm going back to bed but I'll leave you two okay, if you need anything......" she trailed off as Steve looked up meeting her eyes "I do mean anything I'm just a door down, I'm sorry for what happened......I promise it will get better" she said and smiled at her son then she turned the lights save for the kitchen light above the sink off. Jonathan sat there wringing his hands "I lied when I said Nancy not being the same girl I fell for was the only reason we broke up.......I.....I kind of realized I was using her as an excuse to hide myself" Jonathan said and Steve frowned as he looked up.

Jonathan took his hands in his and smiled as he spoke "I'm not saying it will be easy but if you need someone I'm here....Nancy may be leaving in the fall for Boston with Robin but......I figured maybe" he stopped speaking and Steve clasped their hands together "I'd like that, have someone to talk to.....I just wish I had seen the signs that he, god I act like he died when he fucking cheated" Steve said and then realized what he said and started crying again "he said it wasn't official, what does that mean" he asked sobbing quietly and Jonathan sighed as he heard a door open and saw Will looking on sadly "it's okay" he said to Steve but Will as well who nodded and then turned back around heading back into his room. he sighed and when Steve had cried himself to sleep, Jonathan covering him, then he did something he only ever did with Nancy.......he leaned down and kissed Steve's forehead "wait, please don't leave me" he asked and then Jonathan smiled. later when he was holding onto a fragile Steve in his bed, he wondered........how fate dealt this hand, his forehead laid against Steve's and him inhaling the spicy smell Steve had as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

a month, that's how long it took Steve to finally move on......well it took two weeks to stop feeling regret and angry for what Billy had done.......then he was laughing again with Jonathan. Billy had avoided him for the two weeks so it helped him move on......heard rumors that Billy was screwing every girl in Hawkins. it still made Steve mad but he always found himself venting to Jonathan, he didn't mean to move on so fast really but then. Jonathan had kissed him one day, he wished he could say he stopped it right there but that was a lie, Jonathan fucked him that day and Steve let him. and fuck now he knew why Nancy stayed so long because he.......him and Billy could have tied in the bedroom. he was that good, he had Steve begging, actually begging to be touched. when he thrust inside Steve he hit all the right spots even though this was his first time with a guy, he didn't fuck Steve......no that was a lie.

he made Love to Steve, he was gentle......loving.......sweet, asked if Steve was okay. always made sure to attend to Steve's needs.....which made Steve realize Billy never really cared because with him it was always a fuck, a smoke, and a see you later pretty Boy. he was left to clean up himself, as well as see Billy out, left to an empty bed. with Jonathan that night it was cleaning, kissing, cuddling. he felt Jonathan wrap his arm around him after they redressed, Jonathan turned him so they could kiss, then he let Steve lay on his chest. the next morning had Egss, Bacon, Sausage, Pancakes, and Coffee......Joyce was smiling as she came in late. Steve just smiled behind a cup and she rolled her eyes, her and Hopper were good for each other. she smiled at them too but looked worried, never asked the hidden question "don't you think your moving too fast" for now the sex was comfort and Jonathan knew this. 

he never stopped it for the next two weeks though but Steve was healing......and Steve didn't stop it because his feelings for the older Byers teen were changing. he sighed as he leaned against the railing at the home and waited for Jonathan to come out so they could go their respectable Jobs, then he heard it......the rumble and felt dread as Jonathan came out. he saw the Camaro as Jonathan went to speak "what is he doing here" he asked and Steve frowned as well and Billy climbed out. he raised his hands in surrender and then sighed "I came to talk, I......I wanted to try to make amends" he stated and Steve snorted as he stood, Jonathan raised a hand to protect Steve but then Steve grabbed his hand and turned his way smiling "it's okay" he said warmly as their eyes met and Jonathan got it, he now saw the warmth, the love in a way shining through to him.

Billy frowned and then chuckled dryly as he turned away and then back again "oh I fucking get it, your mad because I decided to have fun but then your doing the same exact thing" he hissed and Steve turned daggers on him and scoffed "no Billy, you hurt me......I loved you and planned to tell you I did, but then you......you used me for your own issues" he spat and Billy grew angry but then knew Steve was right.......but he wasn't going to admit that "your just a little slut aren't you, spreading it for anyone" he stated and then Steve clenched his fists "fuck you Billy, I never want to see you ever again......stay away from me and Stay the hell away from my kids and boyfriend" he hissed and then watched as Jonathan turned and gaped.

Steve smiled as he intertwined their fingers, Billy felt sick......he lost the one good thing he had in his life. now he had nothing as he bit back tears "fuck you both, I hope your life is fucking fantastic" he spat and stormed to his car and took off. Steve sighed in relief when Billy left and slumped to the step "fuck that was so fucking hard" he hissed and felt some tears fall, Jonathan wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck "you did so good baby" he whispered and Steve turned looking at him "you don't think I'm moving too fast do you" he asked and Jonathan saw how serious and sad Steve looked but was honest "I do, but......" he trailed off when Steve looked sad and then Jonathan raised Steve's face and sighed "but......I am not leaving, I think I'm falling for you and I don't want to lose you.....you never cheated, I've never cheated.......we will never cheat. not saying we won't hurt each other but we will work through it because we love with our whole hearts" he said.

it was enough to appease Steve who nodded, when he was dropped off at the video store he saw Robin frowning and he smiled and waved back at Jonathan and walked in "okay Dingus, what's happening here" she asked him as he jumped up on the counter. he felt this warm feeling spreading inside him as he spoke "I think I might finally be moving on" he said and she smiled as she leaned forward "so, you and Jon" she whispered and he smiled as he turned to her and beamed "I think my boyfriend Loves me" he whispered and she rolled her eyes "your moving awfully fast but I get it.......Jon's good for you" she said as she walked away from the counter, Steve watched Jon leave and realized deep inside himself that she was right. Jonathan was his saving grace, Jonathan was the one person who you could always could count on, he knew that together they could get through anything.....things were looking up.


	6. Broken Mind (Harringrove)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much Steve remembers old times, becomes broken when he loses the one he loves, then he does something he can't take back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this became a little dark towards the end.....not sure if I might continue it but I just ran with what came to my mind and this was that

after the fight at the Byers Steve wondered if they were done with Billy's attitude, he wondered if the guy was done making their lives hell........but then one night during the Snowball dance something changed. Billy started something that Steve was so happy happened, he saw the guy coming before he heard him and tensed as Billy came over "I, I want to apologize" he said and Steve snorted as he rolled his eyes and stood "what's funny Harrington" he asked and Steve sighed as he stood straighter and looked at Billy "you are, you come to apologize a month after it happened, you know I have headaches now because of you" he said and Billy looked like he was getting angry. sure Steve should have let him apologize but he didn't "fuck you Harrington I'm trying to change here and your....." Steve never let him finish "change, that's rich......your an asshole who hurts kids and people" he said and Billy glared daggers at him "I mean why are you so angry, did your dad not love you enough" he knew he was going to far, knew he hit a nerve because he never got to finish because he felt pain in his jaw.

Billy was on top again and Steve spun them and swung, he managed to get some blows in.....yet as they wrestled in a sense he felt the stress from days passed leak from his body......he felt the pain of the blows that never broke skin. he felt Billy's anger, Billy's sadness, Billy's........Hard on. he stopped as he saw Billy above ready to swing, so he reacted.....he thrust his hips upward colliding with Billy's groin area and watched Billy Gasp and his mouth drop open in shock. Steve flipped them then and ground against Billy using this to his advantage "S-Steve S-Stop" he begged and Steve was thankful they were hidden by the school building, he didn't know why he did what he did. he unzipped Billy's jeans and Billy went wide eyed as he scrambled to stop this, Steve glared as he slammed Billy's hips down and then pulled him free. he leaned down licking the tip and Billy face looked pained as he cursed "Steve don't" he whispered and Steve didn't listen as he engulfed the tip and slowly bobbed causing Billy to throw his head back and grip the grass in a tight death like grip "fuck, Harrington" he hissed and Steve smirked and chuckled sending vibrations through Billy's cock.

he raised his head then stroked Billy's hard cock and their eyes met "does the big bad Billy like that" he whispered and Billy whimpered, actually Whimpered and Steve smirked "I want to hear you say it" he hissed and stopped Stroking causing a whine to tear from Billy's thraot and he made a choked sound "fuck yes, I like it, please Princess" he whispered as Steve painfully and slowly stroked Billy to full mass, when he was satisfied he spat on his hand and slicked Billy up......he pulled his own jeans down and Billy was so busy in Bliss he had no clue. then he went wide eyed as he felt heat, he shot his head up and saw Steve slowly sheathing himself on Billy and Billy reached out gripping Steve's hips "easy Princess, easy" he whispered and Steve cried out as he felt Billy hit a certain spot "shit am I hurting you" he asked worried and Steve sounded like he was in pain but then when Billy saw him raise up he nearly came right then and there. Steve had done this before, he didn't know where but fuck as Steve arched his back and threw his head back riding Billy he closed his eyes as he thrust hard into Steve. he never told anyone his preference but he also never made it like he was queer.

yet feeling Steve, feeling himself inside Steve he felt he didn't give a shit as he flipped them......he found his hands on either side of Steve's head as he thrust inside him, no words were exchanged just skin on skin and moans and groans filling the night air, then Steve looked up at him and Billy felt legs wrap around him, pushing him deeper "fuck Princess, you keep doing that I'm gonna come" he hissed and Steve smirked. he pulled Billy down towards him and wrapped his arms around Billy "come inside me" he whispered and Billy went wide eyed.....he lowered his hand and found himself stroking Steve to meet the brutal fast and hard pace he had going......he was kissing Steve to silence the moans. he felt heat filling his gut, he felt his dick tighten and expand......as he slammed brutally into Steve he heard Steve actually becoming a wreck.

curses shooting from his lips, whining and whimpering coming off the brunette and it sent shock-waves to Billy's core......he looked at Steve, when their eyes met he lost it.....he clenched his eyes shut as he felt a hand on his cheek. both came at the same time and the night air made them shiver. afterwards when they were cleaned up Steve and Billy pretended it never happened....played it off and all was forgiven, but Billy couldn't stop it......one day a month later he found himself thrusting into Steve from behind, his hand on Steve's cock as the shower soaked their naked bodies....other times it was Blowjobs in Billy's car. one time it was him fucking Steve while he lay on the kitchen Island. some times it was him fucking Steve in the pool, one night however things changed......Billy wanted them to change so he brought flowers which had Steve frowning a bit "I......I told Max" he said and Steve's eyebrows shot up and he smiled "I want to, I need to......" he sighed in frustration and Steve snorted and Billy repeated his words from three months ago "something funny Harrington" to which Steve smiled warmly "yes, you.......you wonderful, amazing, sweet, and beautiful asshole" he said and then came forward kissing Billy "I want to date you too" he said and Billy laughed and then they had sex again. this time it was gentle.....loving, sweet, and caring as their lips collided. it was "I love you's" as well as Growls of "your mine" it made Steve feel special and wanted.

then summer came, he flirted with women older then him and it made Steve laugh......Billy did it to keep appearances up. yet when Billy became Possessed he still had Sex with Steve, never let the thing touch him and Steve had hopes they could save him "I love you" he told Billy their last night, Billy couldn't speak because the thing wouldn't let him but his eyes said everything "I will always love you" he had said, when he tried to hit Nancy Steve saved her, he stayed and helped El. but when Billy came for them he tried "you name is Billy, Billy Hargrove.....you love Basketball, you love your sister, you love m-" he was cut off by a backhand and then he nearly blacked out. as he watched Billy take El he groaned and stood trying to follow, he found himself wishing he had never been trapped below the Mall with Robin....wished he could have save Billy. wished he had told Billy the truth, he waited too late......it was the start of summer when Billy learned but they were never prepared for this.

he watched Billy hold El down, he raced forward and slammed into Billy knocking him down.....he was spun around and Steve felt tears in his eyes as he spoke "your name is William Hargrove....your Mother's name was Madison......she was blonde, she was pretty, she loved you and I love you" he said and placed a hand on Billy's cheek causing him to close his eyes. he leaned down Kissing Steve and then smiled sadly "I'll be seeing you pretty Boy" Steve heard and frowned, Billy stood and raced forward knocking El out of the way and saw this thing stab Billy clean through "BILLY!" he screamed and heard someone else scream as well....he raced forward to try and get to him but was stopped by Jonathan as the thing stabbed Billy more times then Steve could count......El was sobbing for her friends as Max broke down. the others had used Fireworks before Steve showed up, he slowly crawled over to Billy and he laid his head on his chest "s-sorry" he choked out gasping and trying to breath.

Max laid her head next to Steve's and both held each others hands......Steve should have been up here where he was really needed, he should have done what he could......he was only trapped for a little while but still. when he had escaped with Erica to get help, he never thought he'd return.....Robin survived because one of the Russian Scientists saved her. his name was Alexei, he risked his life to protect her and Dustin, Steve wished he had been here sooner. when they were rescued he cried, when Billy died, he cried when he learned about Neil, he cried when no one cared about Billy. then he stopped crying, he was broken, his light gone.......his world gone. it took five months for everyone to leave him, they didn't know how to handle Steve being broken....he still worked. he worked at the Hawkins police department organizing files because it kept him from having to speak, he ate cheap food but still worked out. he always slept with a bat next to his bed, he kept the doors and windows locked.

so when he awoke one night to the front door, a knock he wondered......he wondered and wondered, who could be here this late at night. his mind never reasoned it was anyone he knew, he yawned.....stretched. then he frowned as he opened the door, it was too dark to see anything but as he turned the light on he froze. he looked the same, had black veins growing all around him. his teeth looked sharper and he had claws, his eyes looked black, Black pupils so to speak but still whites in his eyes "B-Billy" he asked as he looked at Billy's disheveled appearance. Billy didn't speak, then he did and Steve knew it wasn't Billy but funnily enough he didn't care "I've been cut off from my world, your going to help me get it back" he said and he went to grab Steve's neck but Steve surprised him. a kiss, he kissed the thing.....it purred, it actually purred as he kissed him.

when he went to fuck Steve there was no Blowjobs, no foreplay, no sweetness......but Steve welcomed the hard painful thrusts because he was so far gone he didn't care......he saw the Veins moving as this creature fucked into him and bit his shoulder drawing blood. this creature licked the blood clean from Steve's shoulder and then growled as it let the eyes disappear and Billy's old facial features return, the same old Blues, the same tan skin.....everything the same as it used to be "I can be Human too" it whispered and Steve shuddered as this thing became gentler, this thing became sweeter. it must be remembering Billy's old Memories and using them, it growled as Steve moaned and pushed back onto it, Steve felt the thing trying to control him yet it soon realized it didn't have to "Mine" it growled as it spun Steve and brutally fucked him causing Steve to lose it, he rocked hard on the creatures.......Billy's Cock and then he felt the veins like actual Vines wrap around and hold him "please.......fuck please" he pleaded and the thing frowned in confusion sifting through memories, it smiled when it found the right one "please what Princess" it said and Steve groaned "come inside me" he begged and the thing growled and then nipped at Steve's neck. 

it licked up Steve's neck then Steve felt hands around his throat squeezing gently as he was pounded into ruthlessly.......he felt tears coming from his eyes from the over stimulation and the thing licked them clean purring as it continued leaving love bites down Steve's body. when they finally came together Steve realized the Mind Flayer was locked behind a gate, this was something new......something different, it cuddled him not letting him go and growled a warning as Steve turned.....it was part Demodog, part Human but it wasn't Billy. he was claimed now and no one could do anything about it, not that they'd know of course, one thing for sure was Steve didn't care anymore, he would soon realize he and this thing just created something new......something he never thought possible. he turned looking at the creature as he laid his head on it's chest feeling warmth and wondered when did life become so fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me.....I just wanted something darker this time, or something fucked up I suppose, if anyone wants to use this please inbox me and let me know before you do and I'll let you.....just please credit me.


	7. Psycho's in love (Harringrove)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve see's Billy's dark unstable side but then soon finds himself joining him in his insanity.

Steve groaned as he felt pain through out his body......he sat up and his eyes went wide as he placed a hand against the cut on his head, he felt the blood running down it had dried and as he felt the pain he remembered Tommy having hit him and he went down cutting his head. he felt the pain in his ribs and then all he remembered was more pain as he blacked in and out and Carol laughed yelling at Tommy to kick his ass, he stood and the room spun but he righted himself and groaned against the light outside. it was early morning he thinks and he found he was in a basement of some kind, as he reached the stairs a door slammed upstairs and he heard footsteps. Steve panicked and was prepared to run, he turned as he raced to the window....fuck it was locked.

he raced towards the back of the stairs looking for any place that might have showed signs of a door, showed signs of anything.....turning he debated on just making a break for the stairs but then he raced to the back. he ran past a washer and dryer and turned as he did and froze......the door was right there he could have gone but he didn't. there on the ground to the left of the stairs leading to freedom was the bodies of Tommy and Carol themselves.....their throats had been slit and they had stab wounds on their bodies. Steve swallowed thickly as he saw them and then he turned to run up the stairs to run away when the door opened and foot steps sounded "Steve........Steve.......Steve" he heard and turned to the guy walking his way, he didn't appear to be sane but he smiled brightly all the same.

Steve frowned as he continued "they were going to kill you, going to hurt you so I had to intervene" he said and Steve scoffed "what by killing them, what the Fuck Hargrove" he hissed but then he paled and Billy's old persona or well his caring side shone through as Steve felt ill and started falling "STEVE!" Billy shouted, it was when he fell that Steve saw Neil's dead body as well was under them. he blacked out and threw up when he came to "where's Susan, Max" he asked and Billy sighed as he wiped the blood clean from the stitches now in Steve's head "their in New York, I paid for their trip for the summer so I could work" he said making Steve frown "work" he asked and Billy sighed as he intertwined his fingers together and placed them on his lap. he looked serious like a parent scolding a child for a second as he looked down then squinted his eyes to make a point "you see Steve I take care of bad people in a sense.....I did it with Jonathan's father, your father, now mine" he said and for some reason Steve couldn't control himself.

he felt shivers go through him at how dangerous and deadly Billy looked, Billy smiled as if he knew but made no moves to show he did "see when Carol and Tommy lured you with false promises of being friends again and I heard it, I was enraged......I had to protect you. but see I was a little late, I'm sorry they hurt you" he said as if he had only beat Tommy and not killed them, he brushed the hair from Steve's eyes as he smiled......he smiled with teeth, smiled a manic smile and wide eyes as if this was who he was. it scared Steve, especially when Billy said what he'd always want to hear but never like this "your mine Steve, no one's going to hurt you again" he whispered. when he let Billy fuck him he did so to figure out a plan, but fuck the way Billy fucked him was like he wasn't even Human anymore. it was brutal, rough, and left bruises for days that Steve had to explain away.

the bodies were buried that same night in deep graves that hopefully no one would ever find, Billy fucked him again in the car not even ten feet from the graves.......Steve let him because he was scared he told himself. then the mayor went missing, no one could find him......how Steve knew Billy was somehow to blame was Billy came home one day. he heard the news then turned it off "good riddance" he said and Steve pretended nothing happened. he could tell Hopper, he could tell El, he could tell Dustin but then. would they believe him, when Max came back a couple of weeks after the burial she asked where Neil was, Susan found his things gone.....or so Billy told him. she was worried but when Billy told her he took off for California again she relaxed in Relief, he lied to her and said his father wanted and out and took it.

Steve wondered if he could keep the secret though, wondered if he wanted to......Billy never threatened him but he always said Steve was his forever. wasn't this what Steve wanted, he always wanted Billy....he wanted to be his. but.....Steve didn't understand, Billy wasn't there. the Billy he wanted, the Billy he had become friends with was no longer there. yet when he pressed the issue he would get a slap for his troubles.....just a slap, Billy never hurt him. the slap didn't even hurt it was just meant to startle, it meant don't ask again. so he kept quiet about it, Nancy asked about what was going on between them a few times since in Public Billy acted normal but behind closed doors he'd get this wild manic look in his eyes. he'd get jealous sometimes but he'd never truly reacted, Steve wondered if it was because he was holding back or if it was because he was too afraid to hurt Steve. their relationship had been going on a year now and summer was back in full Swing when Steve found as Billy started acting less Manic save for the four Murders he had committed the year prior, Billy was making love to him instead of fucking him.

Steve didn't mind but found that in that year he had slowly been losing his own sanity.....he found himself wanting the pain back, the bruises, the blood, the death.....it was Billy's fault really. so it was no surprise when he flirted with nice, kind, sweet Heather and turned seeing Billy taking his sunglasses off.....he was frowning. yet as Heather placed a hand on Steve's naked arm and laughed at something he said Billy looked angry, no he looked positively enraged.......it was when the pool had closed he slammed Steve against the wall and his hands found Steve's throat "so you want that slut now or have you forgotten who you belong to" he snarled and Steve smirked and laughed as he cupped Billy through his shorts "nope and that's kind of the point, I was getting mad that you were becoming how do you say........weak" he said. Billy froze but in his rage he got it and he loosened his grip and the anger faded "you want the pain" he said, his eyes becoming glazed as he became hard at the thoughts filling his head.

their shorts were quick to come off as Billy let his dark side shine through, he knew what this meant and instead of prepping Steve, instead of Foreplay he sunk right inside him causing Steve to leak tears "FUCK BILLY" he cried as he then squeezed gently at Steve's neck and fucked him slow and raw, he fucked him deep and rough.......Steve was so hard it hurt and he then felt Billy pick him up and fuck him roughly against the wall, the same wall that showed him Heather had forgotten her bag and she turned hearing sounds and gasped flinching......Billy smirked at her as she realized who he was fucking. she turned blushing and ran from the pool area, Steve cried out scratching and leaving marks on Billy's back "you like that you fucking slut" Steve heard and he whimpered and then felt lips on his own.......there was no hand job for Steve. that's what he liked, the pain, mixed with the pleasure........he felt Billy pull out and whined from the loss but then felt himself pulled into the weight room where he was laid out on the seat and pounded into from behind, he screamed as he felt his release building "fucking shit baby look at how wrecked you look" Billy whispered leaning over his back and looking towards the mirror. 

Billy placed his hand forward and managed to stroke Steve regardless of his protests and then he hummed as he leaned down biting Steve's shoulder drawing blood, he stopped stroking and then laid down on the table after removing the weights for safety. he felt Steve straddle then ride him rocking back and forth "Billy, Please, fuck me" he cried out and leaned down kissing Billy as he was fucked ruthlessly and he gripped the edge of the top of the bench as Billy fucked him, he found himself making whimpers and moans as he started becoming more and more tired, suddenly Billy stroked him rather hard and chuckled "come for me slut" he heard and he lost it. afterwards, after they cleaned up and showered again Steve had to be carried to the car. his muscles ached and he felt exhausted. Billy however had someone to kill tonight and it wasn't Heather, he was angry......angry at the one person who dare return to his life when she made no move to see him when he was younger "where you going" Steve had mumbled as Billy went to leave.

Billy debated lying to Steve since his sanity was coming in and out sometimes.........see there were two sides to Billy and Steve had seen them both, witnessed them both when Billy killed three people a year ago "to kill my mother" he said and Steve yawned and stretched "I'll make coffee" he said shocking Billy who frowned "no Steve your tired and you should stay here" he said and Steve glared daggers at Billy who looked devastated now "I broke you" he said and Steve full out laughed and chuckled "who fucking cares, I love it.......besides you didn't start the breaking.....The upside down did that, then Nancy then......" Steve trailed off as he realized he revealed too much. Billy demanded answers and got them, Steve learned after too many beatings from his father Billy snapped and had never been the same again. needless to say both were unstable and insane and knew it, so as Steve made coffee, Billy made plans, as Steve packed the car with Supplies to go to the next town over to meet Madison Hargrove, Billy tried so hard not to fuck Steve again. caring, Protective, and psychotic Steve who he along with other things drove him insane.......as Billy looked at Steve he wondered if he was the Joker did that make Steve Harley Quinn and vowed to make him wear a short skirt the next time he and Steve fucked. 


	8. holding on and Letting Go (not the song) (ByerGrove/Bonathan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billy survived, Steve didn't......but through out the pain Billy manages to find light and happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I wanted to go for something darker or sadder but then I cried over Cameron Boyce and used the pain from his death to spurn me on to show how Billy might feel losing Steve though brief he does move on.  
> I'm not exploiting Cameron's death because I, I hate that he died and wished he was still with us.......so please no hate.

his throat hurt from crying, his eyes hurt and were puffy and red he reckoned, his chest hurt from trying to cry the pain out.......he didn't want to hear it. didn't want to hear how the roof of the mall collapsed after the mind Flayer had been long dead, how it had managed to crack with each slam of the monsters body against the walls and by the time it died it was too late, Steve had shoved Robin free from it and went down. she had to watch him die. she begged him to come back but he wouldn't, no one blamed Billy because he didn't kill Steve they had said.....he didn't cause the wreckage. 

he knows their all right but it doesn't stop the guilt and Nausea from rising and tearing him in two, he can't stop the tears they just keep coming......he clutches his chest as he bends where he's sitting and cries. someone hears him because he hears a light click on and he sits up staring at the wall. Max comes in but say's nothing, she see's the tears falling........see's his shoulders shaking. when she hugs him he breaks, the tears fall. he clings to her like a life line and she let's him.....it's been a week since he learned but she keeps offering him eggs here and there....Susan finally standing up to Neil and reporting him. she now knew about the upside down as well and she started being better. she'd offered to give him a break from Max, he'd offer to clean her car, help out around the house.

when she found him crying, sobbing really over a single picture she said nothing. just sat with him......she placed a hand on his shoulder. he didn't react and from that day forward she brushed off his anger, she was a psychiatrist in a way or had the degree that Neil never let her used so she got it. he was angry at the world for someone he could have loved dying, he was broken and trying to heal. when she answered the door one day she met a curly haired kid, Dustin was his name she learned, see Dustin used to hate Billy...but then he had to go and make Dustin afraid of losing him, he had to be a hero. as Dustin walked to Billy's room that day he was afraid, not of Billy but for him......he had knocked and the door swung open, Dustin handed Billy a pack of Cigarette's via Mrs Byers and a video tape that Jonathan had made.

Billy didn't cry during it but when Dustin cried he managed to find comfort in comforting the brat, mainly because he felt he was doing Steve some justice by being there for the kid. he became the new Pack mom in a way, then came Lucas he didn't hate the kid, he just wondered what he needed "I wanted to say, well I wanted........fuck here" the kid said and handed Billy a poorly wrapped gift and Billy frowned as he opened the gift. it took his breath away...it wasn't washed but Billy knew it had to have been washed before the last time Steve wore it because he smelled Steve on it and he smelled the laundry soap........he bit back the tears as he smelled the thing. then he heard a bang and jumped "s-sorry" Lucas said as he had dropped the bat with the nails "Steve might want you to have this" he mentioned and Billy sighed as he felt empty.

he wasn't sure how to feel since he wasn't moving on, he drove sometimes to keep the anger at bay but now he just felt more rage then he ever felt in his entire life. he thought if he drove fast enough maybe he could kill himself.....then he found himself turning around and heading to the woods. he took a walk it still being mid day on a weekend, he felt tired. not sleepy tired just tired of everything, wanted to end it so bad......to be with the one person he never told he loved. he sighed as he inhaled cigarette smoke "why" he ground out and wished he could stop crying......it had been a month of the kids trying to get his attention. trying to help him, trying to heal him "it's not your fault you know" he heard and turned seeing the youngest Byers kid..........Mike was with him and he looked nervous.....he looked worriedly at Billy.

as if.....as if the little guy was worried for him "are you okay" he asked looking like he wanted to go to Billy because he now forgave the guy, he forgave him because he was prepared to die for them "I'm fucking Peachy" he choked out and then he felt the pain as his knee's buckled. he bit back sobs as he realized no he wasn't okay, they noticed him looking at the sky........noticed him eyeing the tree's with pain in his eyes. he sighed as he prepared to leave the area when he felt a hand clasp his own "you want company" Will asked and Billy gave a sad smile, he saw Mike grab his other hand and wondered when the little shits started caring about him. he didn't deserve it, that much he was sure of.......he was carrying the weight of something he couldn't understand. he remembers one night after this El visited, he no longer cried but he didn't smile like he used to.

his dad beat him but never broke him, no what broke him was Steve dying......he had his eyes closed and a gun at his side.....he was ready, he wanted this. he sighed as he tried to imagine this was maybe what his dad wanted, him to be a coward. because to live was the brave thing, to fight for his life, to continue living though life was painful and dark and dirty and knocked you down he was prepared to take the wrong way out to finally be happy again "don't do it" he heard and found he was in the cabin again. he stood and the gun was gone, El knew what he was about to do.......she knew what the gun meant. had seen a gun kill a decent man who was trying to help her, Hopper taught her what Guns did and didn't do, he taught her that they killed and it meant when someone died they never came back. she knew this now, so she was worried for the guy she had come to know as a big brother trying to protect her. she checked on him and saw he had the horrid thing and knew, she just knew......so she hid his mind from it.

she was angry, she screamed at him that his sister would miss her brother....he shouted back that she'd be fine.....that's what it was. back and forth, back and forth of yelling, fighting, screaming. when he had screamed himself hoarse she told him simply "the gun is next to you......if you still choose it then do so, if not then toss it" she left him be to make his decision. he took one look at the gun and raced to the bathroom retching, he had a wake up call. he decided then and there he'd wait......wait til he was sure he was really ready to kill himself........he was never ready. the kids still managed to be there for him.......still managed to make him smile though it never reached his eyes. Nancy saw, Robin saw....both girls were worried for him so they made Plans with him for a movie date. he declined, so they kept making plans til finally he agreed to the birthday for Mike. 

Mrs Wheeler, bless her learned the truth from Billy's lips that day and she smiled sadly......she had hugged him and sighed "I'm so sorry that you lost him.....I wish, I wish there was something I could do" she had said and he smiled sadly "I wish there was too, thank you for not.......you know mentioning" and she waved it off "I get it now, besides I was wrong to even attempt......that" she whispered and he clucked his tongue "you were but weren't, I get it......but you do know she loves you too" he said and she froze. she tried to protest what he was saying but he shook his head and she swallowed thickly as joy shined in her eyes, she was looking at Joyce as if the world shone a bit brighter.......she was smiling brighter. Billy smiled and nudged her shoulder gently. in turn he managed to play match maker and Steve would be proud......he had sighed that day and tried to play nice, tried to be normal but nothing could prepare him for the Bombshell he would receive.

he fell hard, fell in love again per say......it took seven months after he had the conversation with Nancy's mother. Seven months of drinking, getting high with Jonathan. Seven months of still not having moved on, Seven Months of fighting back and forth between the two teens, Seven months of kissing, screwing, just messing around when it hit Billy like a truck........it was after their latest romp in the sheets when he smoked cigarette after cigarette. he felt sick and he felt the pain again, he wound up crying that night and Jonathan held him as he got out between choked crying that he was in love with the boy and he said he was hurting him. Jonathan got it though, he thought he was hurting Steve, Steve who was dead. he thought he was disrespecting his memory. he avoided Jonathan after that, taken to heading the other way if he saw the guy, ignoring calls, staying in when he could be going out late. he then confided in Joyce who cried with Billy when he mentioned it.

she said she felt the same after Bob died, that it wasn't the same since he died "though you and Steve were never really together you were, Steve saw it. that's why he reached out and made a friendship with you" she said then she sighed and inhaled smoke. she handed him a cigarette and he took it, so he reached out. he confided in Jonathan, he made a decision.....he was scared when he made this decision. he walked slowly to Castle Byers which was made bigger for the kids should they come back as they got older, he entered and saw Jonathan pat the seat next to himself "I understand now, you miss him......and you want what you could have had. you were angry at me for making you fall for me but you were angry at yourself for falling" he said to Billy who listened as their hands became Clasped together. Jonathan was carding his fingers through Billy's hair and smiling "it's okay to fall in love again, it hurts but it's okay" he said and Billy sucked in a shallow breath "I miss him, but I love you" he said and Jonathan smiled "that's okay too, it's okay to let go and move on but never forget how he made you feel" he said and then sighed "fear keeps us caged and doesn't protect us, it's okay to be afraid but never let it control you" he said and Billy smiled.

years from now when he looked back on this day he will say it was the day he became brave once again, he was brave enough to live, to stay alive, to find happiness again, to love again......and as Jonathan would slip a ring on his finger he would say that Jonathan saved him, Steve brought the fire out, saved him from himself once because he befriended him, Jonathan was the second one to bring the fire out and save him again by telling him it was okay to still love someone who was gone, to miss them, to wish they were still here but also brave enough to let go of the pain and move on but never forget who they were, how they made him feel, what they did with their life......how brave and protective they were. how they fought for popularity, how they had a past of bad deeds but small moments made them change, small things made them see the light, how they adopted these kids who they protected with their whole heart and soul and died doing just that. when he had Nancy as a surrogate for them, a girl, she was named Stephanie, Steph for short........yet as he looked at her he swore his breath was stolen from him......Jonathan said nothing about the shocking miracle but he just smiled and kissed her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the shocking Miracle is the baby resembles Steve Harrington to a T......as in what if he was reborn, yep as a girl but still reborn and allowed to live again but without dying this time.


	9. Update

Just a major Update before any one starts accusing anyone, I have allowed two of my friends CreativeGirl4Life and CreativityBlooms1991 to use two chapters of Stranger Things One Shots and turn them into their own Stories.......please refrain from accusing them of stealing. thank you for taking the time to listen.


	10. Ridding the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-  
> Steve and Billy harbor a dark secret, in turn they find their purpose in life so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much a dark Steve/Dark Billy sort of story

they were all four hiding something, something only El, Max, and Robin knew of.....a secret they hid well. it first started with Neil, Billy confided in Steve. they had been fucking since the Snowball, friends since after Billy tried to confront him. he happened upon the upside down, that night he proceeded to fuck Steve within an inch of his life. Steve found it was different and so much more then how it had been with Nancy, he found himself obsessed with Billy's skin. obsessed with his lips, Eyes, hands, neck......Cock. he loved everything about Billy, what he didn't love was the bruises. at first he was angrier then he'd ever been at Billy getting into fights, but after the third time of seeing it and actually paying attention he noticed things.

noticed how Billy would flinch when people commented on his bruises, noticed how Max would look at him sadly. so he started paying more attention, Billy was good at lying. but then so was Steve, he made Billy talk to him. was good at Manipulating him into admitting what Steve feared, Neil was abusing Billy. Steve was the sympathetic boyfriend because he actually gave a shit, yet he was also harboring a dark secret. ever since he was little he had always had this dark side to him, he saw the evil of the world with how his father would downright beat his mother. he wound up pushing his father too far one night because he simply wanted to have some ice cream and a movie with the ones who were supposed to love him.

his father hit him, he would have went for his mother again had Steve not done something and he ended up shoving his father over the balcony. he didn't understand at the time that his father was dead......he just asked his mother why he wasn't moving. she in her shock rushed to his side and hugged him to her, when the police and paramedics came they concluded he slipped or tripped but it was an accident none the less. but yes he gave a shit about his friends, so he waited. he watched Neil's coming and goings, noticed how Neil would leave late at night and return hours later. noticed how he'd drink himself into a stupor drunk, he saw the guy Neil was seeing. claimed he couldn't have a son who was gay yet here he was pretending, the guy always had a female friend so that way if he was caught he could lie and say something like "I was there for the girl, she wanted to have another guy" or claims he'd never touch the other guy but Steve knew better.

he knew better because he watched, he observed, he saw.......he also knew Neil had no true idea who Steve was. so he planned, said he wanted to meet somewhere discreet......somewhere they could carpool to the hotel and fake it. he had Robin be there in case the bastard tried to weasel his way out, she never stuck around if she could help it just showed up if needed and then she'd ditch. much like tonight, Steve supposed he could have informed Billy but then he feared if he did then Billy wouldn't like what he did. the only dead person besides the dead Scientists he had seen was his father, he snuck up on Billy's father that night and stuck a syringe into his neck. ducked when he swung and watched him fall to his knees "you've hurt people for too long" he hissed and swung his leg up, his knee connected with Neil's face knocking him out. he smirked as he tossed the now closed and capped syringe up in the air and laughed putting it back when a voice froze him "S-Steve" he heard and swallowed thickly, he then quickly got to work ignoring the teen.

it was a bit later after ignoring Billy's questioning words and Neil was tied to a chair he spun "I'm taking care of business, he hurt you so I'm hurting him. I'll understand if you want to leave me and pretend this never happened but I'm still going through with this" he claimed and heard a groaning sound. Billy thinks he's joking at first and keeps repeating that this was some Joke and Steve wasn't about to kill his father, which funny Steve never said kill but Billy's mind possibly went there. he smirked as he punched Neil "wake up" he yelled, then he rolled his eyes as Neil groaned again and Steve grabbed the bucket with water on him and watched him splutter and cough. he looked every which way and then he tried struggling against his bonds "don't bother their tied tight" he commented and threw the bucket which had someone else's fingerprints on them. he wore gloves and handed some to Billy, the same Billy who wore a confused look to which Steve sighed "you may not participate but I'd prefer it if you're fingerprints didn't get yourself caught" he claimed to which Billy nodded.

Steve then turned and slapped Neil who cursed them, talking about how they would regret messing with him. said when he was free he'd teach them a lesson on respect blah blah blah, Steve turned and pulled a huge hunting knife from his bag and then turned straddling Neil's lap "see Neil, your under the impression your going to escape......so it's not a matter of when.....it's more if you escape" he said. the whole time he was tracing the tip of the Knife down Neil's face, down his neck, down his chest and back up. all the while Neil was looking like he was doubting he'd escape he was called a fag for his efforts but he smirked, then he slowly pressed the tip into Neil's face and sliced a clean line "I may be what you deem a fag but at least I can show Billy real love, unlike you" he spat then stood. he turned and felt a hand grab his arm in protest "you do know if you let him go it will be so much worse for us, for me" Billy said looking worried, Steve smirked and chuckled darkly "oh baby" he said as if reprimanding a child "I'm not letting him go" he said gleefully and Billy didn't seem surprised but his eyes did get wide with some kind of look that wasn't shock.

"let me go you freak, they'll find you, you'll burn for this......." Steve scoffed as he turned stuffing a rag in Neil's mouth and sighed as he looked over his utensils. in turn he carved, sliced, cut, and damaged Neil's skin like he damaged Billy's. he saw Billy flinching here and there but then Billy actually watched in wonder after a while, he saw Neil looking more scared then anything and then he turned to Steve "wait what" he said.......he hadn't been paying attention but he realized Steve had been speaking. he had told Neil that the whole reason he was doing this was because and I quote "I love your son" Steve stood and stalked over making Billy swallow thickly as he saw the blood on Steve's gloved hands "I love you Hargrove" he said, Billy smiled and then kissed Steve with so much passion he felt tremors go through him. it was later when Steve was preparing to bandage and leave Neil for dead that he had to have the last word "I'll be found....they'll find me and when they do I'm coming for you, I'll rip you apart and make you feel what you made me feel you fucking fag-" Steve frowned as Neil was cut off and then turned to see a blade in Neil's chest and Billy standing there breathing hard. he sucked in violent breaths but that night Steve just helped him clean the mess, he made it look like no one had been there. he helped Billy clean the gloves, helped clean the blood free. Steve drove Neil's car in a ditch with gloves on of course and then he managed to hide the body....bury it really deep since he dug the hole ages ago. 

then they took their cars and left, that night he feared Billy hated him......yet as he rode on Billy, as he rocked his hips with his hands on Billy's chest he saw only love. no fear, Billy fucked him harder and faster then he ever had knowing Steve could take it. he left bruises on Steve's hips, Steve left Scratches on Billy's back. both fucked each other into Oblivion, it was later when they were sated and cleaned that Billy spoke "you should have came to me, I would have helped" Billy said and Steve knew this now. he smirked and kissed Billy, then he promptly had Billy fuck him a third time as the sun slowly rose on the horizon and birds sung signaling a new day.

* * *

Max never inquired where Neil was, Susan had but Billy said he didn't know......that pretty much he may have skipped town. except Max confronted him that night crossing her arms "I know you did something I'm not stupid....El told me" she said and he swallowed thickly as she turned and he saw El, the same El who smiled at him. the Same El who went with him to talk to Steve, the same El who hugged them both "the bad man's gone now" she said and Steve knew they could trust Max and El. it was nearing summer when Billy found their so called next horrible person so to speak, Mrs wheeler was making her rounds. she was looking for the next fresh meat in a way, like how she still looked at him. it made Billy uncomfortable because she was old enough to be his mother, she didn't care and normally he'd let it go but he saw her eyeing boys younger than him and he knew he had her.

he told her of a motel they could meet at, Steve watching him the whole time and wondering what Game Billy was playing. he was prepared to stop Billy's game right then and there, come to find out it was someone else whom changed Billy's mind. Nancy had been assaulted by some scumbag at the paper, Billy was livid. Steve was livid........in turn he learned Mrs Wheeler never showed up since she had a family "it's all right Karen, your family is more important than younger boys" he commented and she was shocked. in turn it was a wake up call for her, she stopped looking for younger men. but Billy and Steve had a goal, a mission really. she stood over Bruce, that's what Billy thinks Nancy called him......she glared daggers into his forehead as she held the scalpel. Billy watched her as she carved words of hurt into his skin, she could have let him go but she didn't. she could have let him live but she didn't, she rejoiced in his screaming when that's all she did, begged him to leave her alone, to stop. 

she held no pity for the man who ruined her life, left her with Nightmares different from Steve's.....the man who tormented and leered after young girls, especially Heather whose father had no clue she might have become the next victim had it not been for this night. Nancy tortured him, hurt him like he hurt her, then she killed him after castrating him of course. there was blood everywhere and Billy was thankful they chose an abandoned shower area out of town for this, needless to say Nancy slept with them that night. there was love involved but she wanted no part in their relationship, she just wanted to forget that horrible night. so they did.....they cleaned up, got rid of evidence.....they moved on from it. Steve sunk down on Billy and bit his lip as Billy's hand stroked him to full mast "fuck your so fucking beautiful right now" he commented and Steve moaned, he pulled himself upwards and then slammed back down as precum dripped from his aching cock. 

as Billy's hands gripped his hips and he slowly rocked them he felt shots of white hot pleasure shoot up his spine and made him clench around Billy biting his lip, he pulled Billy upwards kissing him and felt Billy thrust roughly inside him "Fuck Billy" he cried out and found his hands shaking every time Billy was rough with him. in turn he bit Billy's shoulder nearly drawing blood as he was fucked ruthlessly and viciously enough to cause bruising, his screams getting louder as their movements became more hectic and animalistic. when they finally came down from their high and were sated Billy caressed Steve's back and neck, they fell asleep and woke regretting it instantly but went for a shower where Steve then fucked Billy senesless. weeks flew by and Neil wasn't missed but Bruce was, his car was found in the lake but body never recovered. no one ever suspected them, then came Jonathan......he was being Harassed by his own father. his father wanted to see Will and he would never allow that, he was hit and his father proceeded to fight him. but he lost, he threatened Joyce Byers.......Steve saw an opportunity and took it.

needless to say his was more vicious than Nancy's because Jonathan nearly took his head off.....it became a thing with them, hunt the bad guys.....rid the world of evil so to speak. it was after Steve was kidnapped and beaten by russian soldiers that Billy found a purpose so to speak. he found Steve and killed some soldiers, Steve and him did. then they turned their sights on the scientists, Nancy and Jonathan turned their sights on the flayed. if they were bad people then they were automatically killed, if not then they would try to save them. in the end Heather died, a lot of people did.......and Billy, Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan found their true reason in the world. the mall burned down, people died.........but in all their friends and family were safe. Billy and Steve were free, Nancy and Jonathan were free once again......their goal finally finished.


	11. UPDATE IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ-MAJOR UPDATE

Okay so I'm going to have to find another laptop or phone or something to write on because my laptop may have to go back into the shop to figure out why the first fix didn't seem to really fix it. in turn if this page is silent for a while then you at least know why, the other times I had been busy with work but now when I actually have time to write my computer stops working so please bear with me and understand I didn't abandon you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wanted a fucked up kind of one shot so I just went for something that came to mind and I hope you guys like it and please comment, Kudos, and bookmark if this is interesting to you.


End file.
